phineasandferbfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
My Cruisin' Sweet Ride/Đa ngôn ngữ
Bài hát "My Cruisin' Sweet Ride" ở các ngôn ngữ khác. Các ngôn ngữ thumb|right|270 px|Tiếng Ba Lan Ferb: Pokochasz wnet. Phineas: Pokochasz wnet, tej bryki opcji moc. Ferb: Silnik był fest. Phineas: Staraliśmy się by na czas zbudować ją. Wystarczy wcisnąć ten guzik, a kolorów zabłyśnie sto! Czad brykę masz! Candace: Czad brykę mam! O, patrzcie! Daszek jest z toaletką! Jeremy: W schowku czeka para rąk. Vivian, Bà Tjinder, Bà Johnson: Shoo-bop, shoo-bop Phineas: Prowadzi się sam, super kufer ma! I otwiera puszki też! No, a gdy rakietowy napęd włączysz to pomkniesz hen tu i tam. Vivian, Bà Tjinder, Bà Johnson: Shoo-bop, shoo-bop Tiến sĩ Doofenshmirtz: Mój wóz ma wieżyczkę, która robi. Ferb: Boom ba-da-boom bi-dam di-dam-dam Ba-da-boom ba-da-boom bi-dam di-dam-dam Linda: Whoo-hoo-hoo! Ferb: Pokochasz wnet. Vivian: Z przyjaciółmi gnać. Bà Tjinder, Bà Johnson: (Ooh, oo-ooh) Linda: Lub odwiedzić mleczny bar. Ferb: Spadochron w ruch! Phineas: Odpalmy spadochron, Ferb! Już czuć miłości żar! Jeremy: I mógłbym z tobą lat sto w blasku księżyca jechać, bo czad brykę masz! Candace: Czad brykę mam! thumb|right|270 px|Tiếng Bồ Đào Nha (Châu Âu) Ferb: Vais adorar Phineas: Vais adorar este carro tu vais ver Ferb: ???? Phineas: Trabalhamos muito só para o teu prazer Se carregar num botão muda a cor e o padrão Do teu carrinho Candace: O meu carrinho Olhem, um estojo de maquilhagem Jeremy: O porta-luvas é do além Vivian, Bà Tjinder, Bà Johnson: Shoo-bop, shoo-bop Phineas: Guia-se por si só, tem taças com pó Um abre-latas para usar Tem um motor a jato, como este não há nenhum Vivian, Bà Tjinder, Bà Johnson: Shoo-bop, shoo-bop Tiến sĩ Doofenshmirtz: A torre do meu carro é muito Ferb: Boom ba-ba-boom ba-bang-a-bang-bang Ba-ba-boom ba-ba-boom ba-bang-a-bang-bang Linda: Whoo-hoo-hoo! Ferb: Vamos passear Vivian: Vamos passear Bà Tjinder, Bà Johnson: (Ooh, oo-ooh) Linda: Por aqui estamos quase lá Ferb: ???? Phineas: Abre o para-quedas Ferb Que o romance está no ar Jeremy: Não queria estar noutro lugar Contigo ao luar No teu carrinho Candace: O meu carrinho thumb|right|270 px|Tiếng Bồ Đào Nha (Bra-xin) Ferb: Vai adorar Phineas: Você vai adorar andar neste carrão, Ferb: Turbinadão Phineas: A gente deixou ele bem turbinadão. Um simples toque neste botão muda a decoração Do seu carrão! Candace: Meu carrão! Olha, esse quebra-sol é um luxo! Jeremy: E o porta-luvas tem mãos! Vivian, Bà Johnson, Bà Tjinder: Shoo-bop, shoo-bop Phineas: Tem uma estante pra guardar troféus, E abre latas com perfeição! E se usar o motor de foguete, toda a sua turma vai invejar! Vivian, Sra. Johnson, Sra. Tjinder: Shoo-bop, shoo-bop Tiến sĩ Doofenshmirtz: Já o meu carro tem uma torre que faz: Ferb: Boom ba-ba-boom ba-bang-a-bang-bang Ba-ba-boom ba-ba-boom ba-bang-a-bang-bang Linda: Woo-hoo-hoo! Ferb: Vamos andar Vivian: Andar com os amigos Bà Tjinder, Bà Johnson: (Ooh, oo-ooh) Linda: Podem vir, já vamos chegar! Ferb: Vamos ativar Phineas: Vamos ativar os paraquedas, O romance está no ar! Jeremy: Embaixo deste luar, Eu quero com você passear No seu carrão! Candace: Meu carrão! thumb|right|270 px|Tiếng Séc thumb|right|270 px|Tiếng Đức Ferb: Du glaubst es kaum Phineas: Du glaubst es kaum, was dieses Auto kann Ferb: Es ist getunt Phineas: Es kann so viel mehr, als nur vorwärts fahr'n Ein kurzer Druck auf den Knopf hier ändert das Muster und den Lack Dein Traumgefährt! Candace: Mein Traumgefährt! Seht, der Blendschutz ist ein Kosmetikkoffer! Jeremy: Und sie bauten Hände ein Phineas: Es lenkt sich selbst, mit Pokalregal, Öffnet Dosen ganz allein Und nutzt du den Raketenschub wird jeder neidisch auf dich sein. Tiến sĩ Doofenshmirtz: Ich hab ein Geschützt und das macht: Ferb: Boom ba-ba-boom ba-bang-a-bang-bang Ba-ba boom ba-ba-boom ba-bang-a-bang-bang Wir fahren los Vivian: Fahren um den Block Linda: Folgt mir, wir sind gleich da Ferb: Mach den Gleitschirm auf Phineas: Mach den Gleitschirm auf, Ferb! Da liegt was in der Luft Jeremy: Romantischer kann gar nichts sein, als 'ne Mondscheinfahrt zu zweit Im Traumgefährt! Candace: Mein Traumgefährt! thumb|right|270 px|Tiếng Hungari *Tên bài hát của ngôn ngữ này là "Száguldás" thumb|right|270 px|Tiếng Hy Lạp *Tên bài hát của ngôn ngữ này là "Γλυκό Μου Αμάξι" (Glykó Mou Amáxi) thumb|right|270 px|Tiếng Bahasa Indonesia *Tên bài hát của ngôn ngữ này là "Naik Mobil". thumb|right|270 px|Tiếng Nhật thumb|right|270 px|Tiếng Pháp *Tên bài hát của ngôn ngữ này là "Ma voiture" thumb|right|270 px|Tiếng Tây Ban Nha (Châu Âu) Ferb: Te va a encantar Phineas: Te va a encantar el coche no es común Ferb: Se tuneó Phineas: Ponte a trabajar tuneando y ya ves tú... Con un simple toque a un botón te cambia de forma y de color tu coche guay. Candace: ¡Mi coche guay! Oh, mira, el parasol es un tocador Jeremy: La guantera tiene manos. Bà Tjinder, Bà. Garcia-Shapiro, Bà Johnson: Se va, se va... Phineas: Solito va, tus trofeos te da, y las latas te abrirá (Se va, se va) Si sacas un motor de cohete toda la panda te endividiará (Se va, se va) Tiến sĩ Doofenshmirtzz : Mi coche tiene torretas... ¡Qué rabia, oye! Ferb: Boom ba-ba-boom ba-bang-a-bang-bang Ba-ba-boom ba-ba-boom ba-bang-a-bang-bang Linda: Woo-hoo-hoo! Ferb: A pasear Vivian Garcia-Shapiro: Vamos con amigas... Linda:'''Seguidme, ya casi hemos llegado. '''Ferb: Paracaídas Phineas: Vamos a abrirlo Ferb... El amor se puede oler. Jeremy: Se siente la plenitud velocidad, la luna y tú en tu coche guay. Candace: Mi coche guay thumb|right|270 px|Tiếng Tây Ban Nha (Mĩ Latinh) Ferb: ¡Te encantará! Phineas: '''Te encantará lo que este auto hará. '''Ferb: ¡Se mejoró! Phineas: Se modificó para que diera más. Con un botón cambiará el color y el diseño variará, tu auto ideal. Candace: Mi auto ideal. Oh, ¡Un espejo que es tocador! Jeremy: La guantera es muy vital. Vivian, Bà Tjinder, Bà Johnson: Shoo-bop, shoo-bop Phineas: Autoconducción, y mi colección Y abre-latas especial. Y Si usas los propulsores, todo el mundo te envidiará Vivian, Bà Tjinder, Bà Johnson: Shoo-bop, shoo-bop Tiến sĩ Doofenshmirtz: Tengo una torreta que hacé... Ferb:'''Boom ba-ba-boom ba-bang-a-bang-bang Ba-ba-boom ba-ba-boom ba-bang-a-bang-bang '''Ferb: ¡Al Conducir! Vivian Garcia-Shapiro: Ir con mis amigos... Mrs. Tjinder, Mrs. Johnson: Ooh, oo-ooh Linda: Por aqui,muy cerca están. Ferb: ¡Hay que volar! Phineas: El Paracaídas, ¡Romance veo llegar! Jeremy: No hay nada que sea mejor que pasear contigo así, en tú auto ideal Candace: '''¡Mi auto ideal! thumb|right|270 px|Tiếng Thụy Điển thumb|right|270 px|Tiếng Ukraina '''Ferb: Ти подивись Phineas: Ти подивись, яка машина гарна Ferb: Для тебе ми Phineas: Для тебе ми старалися не марно Натисни кнопку і зміниш колір І навіть візерунок в твоїй машині Candace: В моїй машині! О, дивіться, навіть косметичка є Jeremy: У бардачка є навіть руки Vivian, Bà Tjinder, Bà Johnson: Щу-вап, щу-вап Phineas: Автопілот і поличка є І бляшанку відкриє Двигуни ракетні ти якщо ввімкнеш, То ракету обженеш Vivian, Bà Tjinder, Bà Johnson: Щу-вап, щу-вап Tiến sĩ Doofenshmirtz: А в мене є гарматна башта! Ferb: Бум-ба-ба-бум ба-бенг-а-бенг-бенг Ба-ба-бум ба-ба-бум ба-бенг-а-бенг-бенг Linda: Оу-ху-ху! Ferb: Катаємось Vivian:: Їдемо ми з друзями Bà Tjinder, Bà Johnson: (Ooh, oo-ooh) Linda: За мною, майже приїали Ferb: Є парашут Phineas: Випускай парашут, Ферб, Ми в повітрі летимо Jeremy: Ми будемо кататися, На місяць задивлятись В твоїй машині Candace: В моїй машині! Thể_loại:Quốc tế Thể_loại:A đến Z Thể_loại:M